Miss Independent
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: "Hey, let me tell you something about her." Guess which character said that. Based on a song.


"_yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah..._

_yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah... yeah...  
Oh, it's something about  
Just something about_

_The way she moved..._

_I can't figure it out  
There's something about her  
(About her)  
_

I looked at her, the boss of the most famous robot incorporation in the world. The first time I saw her, her hair aren't long. It was eggplant colored with pixie cut, the same color with those beautiful orbs of her. But now, that hair last straight to her shoulder, combed neatly, like the way she loves it the most. Contrast with her thin pale pink lips and flawless skin. Still, she's often seen expressionless.

And today she wears black tank top inside the white blazer, or I'd rather call it a tuxedo with shoulder pad and same color trousers that looked so delicate. She doesn't wear any accessory except one on her left ring finger. That thing coated by white gold and diamond on top which is looked extremely expensive for real.

_Say,_

_Oh, there's something about_

_Kinda women that want you  
But don't need you  
_

_Hey,  
I can't figure it out  
There's something about her_

"Hey" she says "Stop annoying me or get outta here. I need to do my work" I know perfectly she's saying that to me, but all of the people in her room including her secretary walk out just like what she said.

_'Cause she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicured nails  
Just sent the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly_

_'Cause she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Do,  
She got me thinking_

_about getting involved...  
_

Let me tell you, she walks like a model steadily even though she's not. Everything she has, wears or do, always make the girls envying her more. Moreover, when she speaks, no one could ever resist to do what she ordered. That's why I always admire her.

_That's the kinda girl  
__I need..Oh_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her_

_Miss independent,  
Won't you come.._

_And spend a little time  
_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her_

_Miss independent,  
Oh, the way you shine...  
Miss independent_

Before I could do what I want just now, she could tell it right away "Don't smirk. I hate it"

_yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah..._

_yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah... yeah..._

_Mm, Ooh.._

_Oh, there's something about_

_Kinda woman that can do it for herself  
I look at her, and it makes me proud  
There's something about her  
_

_Something, oh, so sexy about,_

_Kinda women,_

_That don't even need my help  
_

_She says she got it, she got it  
No doubt,  
There's something about her_

"Do you need my help with those, Ma'am?" the secretary who is just walking in again a moment ago, aimed at a bunch of white papers on her desk.

"No need. Those are the important contract of our company. I can do it alone."

_'Cause she work like the boss,  
Play like the boss  
Car and a crib,  
She's about to pay 'em both off.._

_And her bills are paid on time  
_

_She made for a boss  
Soley a boss  
Anything less  
She's telling 'em  
To get lost  
_

_That's the girl that's on my mind_

"And there's a new mail from the cellphone company" the secretary continues

"They're just wasting their time, sending me those payment reminder" again, she talks without moving her sight from the paper she's reading.  
"I'll reply the mail, telling them you've paid it, Ma'am".

"Don't forget to remind the company I've told you before, to pay their debt right away or I'll raised the amount until they can't pay for it and sell their company for us in the end."  
"Yes, Ma'am" and the woman finally went out.

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her_

_Miss independent,  
Won't you come.._

_And spend a little time  
_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her_

_Miss independent,  
Oh, the way you shine...  
Miss independent_

"Excuse me, do you need a cup of coffee now, Ma'am?" another secretary opens her door.  
"No, I'll take my lunch after this" and the door closed again.

_Her favourite thing is to say,  
Don't worry I got it  
And everything she got,  
Best believe she bought it  
_

_She gon__e__ steal my heart  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Girl,  
You__'__r__e__ everything I need  
Said you__'__r__e__ everything I need_

"Wanna have lunch with me, hm?" I finally speak, broke the silence in her large office.

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her_

_Miss independent,  
Won't you come.._

_And spend a little time  
_

And suddenly, off of my guard, she shots her infamous baka-gun to my face "Shut up, idiot. I'll finish this all in a few minutes if you're not disturbing me"

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her_

_Miss independent,  
Oh, the way you shine...  
Miss independent_

"Auch! That hurts, Hotaru!" I stroked my cheek

"Don't be so corny just because you're my fiancee now, Bunny boy"

"At least, call me with my name, Hotaru." I sighed, stood up and walked toward her. "...Please?" I'm begging with my smile.

She kept silent while staring at my eyes and finally she sighed too "Why are you so persistent to make me smile, Ruka?" and she finally said my name and smiling which make me so happy by seeing that.

_Miss Independent,_

_That's why I love her_

Aaaaa! Finished! Hahahaha... Less than an hour if I'm not mistaken.

Based on a song. If I write some disclaimer maybe it'll ruin everything.

Sorry if the theme is so damn boring but, **I am** beyond boring too that's why I decided to make this.

Your review's very welcome~ [I even recommend you to do some beta reading and check my mistake there.]

With love,

hotaruyuzuka


End file.
